Confusing Dreams
by starrdancerr
Summary: Yes, I did delete this and re-post it. I was going through my stuff and decided to edit it. I have finally refound free time and will now update more often.


Disclaimer: Yes I am re-posting this. I re-wrote a couple parts and fixed some stuff. I will keep updating. I DON'T OWN GW OR SM. LIVE WITH IT.  
  
"Hello Princess." Serenity turned expecting to see...she couldn't remember, but it wasn't whom she saw. That obnoxious earth prince...but she loved Mamoru...was coming around the hedge. She looked around trying to find an escape from his advances, but she was waiting for...she couldn't remember... in one of the alcoves in the rose maze and there was nowhere for her to run. "Well Princess I wouldn't have expected to see you here, where are your protectors?" He stepped closer to her and she backed up until her back hit the hedge. "My general will be here shortly," she said coldly...why am I being so rude...as he slowly reached for her cheek. He edged closer and she flinched when suddenly...."Hey!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey! Wake-up Usagi," Luna yelled. Usagi shot out of bed. "Ohmygod! I'm late!!! Luuunnnaaa!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?" she screamed. "I tried." Luna said calmly. "Six times. You said you were waking up, although by this point I should know better than to believe you." "Very funny," said Usagi irritably, while rubbing her eyes. "If you know what you're doing isn't waking me up try something else." Luna looked at Usagi, stung. "Sorry Luna. I just had some weird dreams." For a second she sat there looking haunted, then she realized that she was now really late for school. She rushed around the room and out the door at a new record speed. She hadn't slept well at all and there was a 'special' meeting at the temple today. This was going to be a long day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He could tell something was wrong. He was worried...but he never worried...Serenity was nervous. He was supposed to be meeting her in the garden, but this arrogant earth general had detained him on the way. He just knew it had to be some plot of that awful earth prince...Millardo wasn't that bad now that he wasn't working with OZ.trying to get time alone with Serenity. The senshi and his fellow generals had been trying to keep Endymion away from her and he had been meeting her to take her away for a few days...a girl, me.but then this stupid idiot detained him and he had to listen to him blab about some earth landmark, he was worse than Duo...is that possible?... He looked around for an escape when suddenly....."Hey!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey! Hiiro! We're Heeere!!!!" Duo shouted excitedly. Hiiro looked out the window to see the airstrips of the Sanq Kingdom Airport spreading in the distance. He sighed. They were going back to the Peacecraft Academy to finish their schooling and so he was going to have to deal with Relena. That was bad enough, but now he would have to deal with these dreams as well. He got off the shuttle and into the car to go to the school, and Duo started chattering at top speed about how they can go girl hunting once they settled into the dorms. He put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Usagi rushed to the temple. She had gotten lucky and had her detention for the day moved to Monday, because Ms. Haruna was going to go away for the weekend with her boyfriend, so she was going to be on time for the third time this week to the meeting. Rei had commented on how much better she was getting. She had even been doing her homework, but if these stupid dreams were going to go along with it than she might as well go back to being a ditz. She hadn't gotten sleep all week and combined with having to mop up the youma left over from the last evil maniac, she was reverting back to her old bad habits. She hurried up the steps to the temple.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hiiro sank into the chair at the desk in his dorm room. He had just escaped Relena after checking in. Classes weren't going to start for a week and he had already unpacked his things. He was getting so bored without any 'bad guys' to fight to keep the peace. He had no idea of how to avoid Relena and Duo until classes started. He decided to practice his aim until it was time for dinner. He left the dorms and jogged through the gardens. He reached the shooting range and ran up the stairs to the locker room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She sat waiting by the palace skating rink. She was finally going to get a chance for some time alone with her fiancée...huh???...and she was excited. They had been spending so much time keeping Serenity away from being alone with that horrible earth prince...Mamoru, but he and Usagi???...that they hadn't had any time together lately. They had kept the entire afternoon clear so that they could spend it together. First, they were going ice skating, but after that they were going to just do whatever they wanted on the spur of the moment. Haruka had promised to keep an extra close watch on the prince and his entourage...why would she do something like that, she doesn't even like us???...so they didn't even have to worry about that. She felt a hand on her shoulder and started to turn..."Ami..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ami..." Ami woke up with a start. She looked up to see Ms. Haruna looking down at her frowning. 'She had been sleeping, in CLASS. These dreams hadn't been letting her sleep at all. She was even starting to get them during the day now. What could they mean? It looked like the Silver Millennium, but...different. Not like the vision they had seen from Queen Selenity. (AN: I know it is supposed to be Serenity, but I want it to be different from Usagi's name. IT IS MY STORY, NOT YOUR.book falls onto head.anyway, back to the story.) It seemed almost MORE real than that vision actually.' Ms. Haruna shook her shoulder and Ami came to with a start. "Sorry Ms. Haruna, I didn't get mush sleep last night," Ami said. Ms. Haruna smiled. "It's alright Ami. Try to pay attention though. You need be a good role model for the other students." Ami nodded and Ms. Haruna moved back to the front of the classroom. "Jeesh!!' thought Ami, 'Even Usagi is paying attention....What is wrong with me?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He hurried down the hallway. He had been speaking with his mother in the throne room, but now he would finally be able to meet up with Ami...who???...at the skating rink. They had been working so hard at keeping that awful earth prince...who???...and his entourage away from Serenity that they hadn't gotten to spend any time together at all lately. He turned around to see his 40-odd guard following him down the hall. They were extremely protective of him and his sister...which one???...but since that idiot prince had shown up they had been even more so. He turned and waited for them to catch up, "I am going to be spending the afternoon with the Lady Mercury...huh???...so you can do something else for the afternoon." The guards smiled at each other and all but two faded into the hallway. He knew more than two would be following him, but at least this way he could pretend to have privacy...*blush* WHAT???...He turned into the entrance of the rink and headed towards his fiancée. He reached towards her shoulder...."Quatre"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre woke up with a start. Duo was staring at him with a funny look on his face. "Are you all right Quatre?" He asked. "I thought you were going to do some paperwork. If you wanted to take a nap you could have just said so. Aren't you a little old for naps? Haven't you been sleeping right? Why would you want to sleep in the middle of the day? You should sleep at night. You are all out of ice cream. That is a major problem. You should never run out of ice cream. What are you going to do about it, huh? We have to have ice cream. Ice cream is very important...." Quatre just stared at Duo for a minute. 'Why did I get Duo for a roommate again? I can't believe I fell asleep. That dream was so odd. It seemed familiar somehow.' He was sitting at his desk in his new dorm at Peacecraft Academy. He had been going to handle some of his company's paperwork, but he must have fallen asleep. He thought back to his dream, 'That girl was most beautiful. I wonder if I will see her again?' "QUUAATTREE! What will we do about ICCEE CCRREEAMM???" Duo screamed. "Huh?" 'Oh my! I zoned out again! What is wrong with me???'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ami sat on the steps of the temple waiting for the others. Not even Rei was here yet, since she had joined the archery club she usually got to the temple after the rest of the girls. Ami got out of school earlier than the rest of the girls because the school refused to let her take any more honors classes unless she skipped a grade and she didn't want to do that. So she got out of school early and had to wait for everyone at the temple every day. She didn't mind though because it gave her time to get a few extra chapters ahead in Advanced Physics. She suddenly felt a shadow fall over her and felt a shiver go through her veins. It passed as soon as it came and she forgot about it as she looked up. "Hello Mamoru," she said. "Hello," he replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre sat in a corner of the library looking up some information on the computers. He had tried to do this in his room, but Duo had been watching his cartoons. Apparently 'The Misadventures of Milo Waddenbaker' was VERY funny. Duo fell off the couch laughing three times. Duo had tried to get him to watch with him, but he really had to get this done, so he had run away into the library. Duo would never look for him here. He felt someone walk around the corner of the bookshelves behind him and a shiver ran down his spine. It passed quickly and slipped out of his mind. He turned around, "Hello Miss. Relena." She smiled, "Hello Quatre."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What was that!?!" Rei screamed at the smirking general.Who?.standing across the hallway. "You heard me," he replied. Aughh!! He always did this.How did she know that.he was so frustrating. "You are going to tell me what you said," she threatened. "Or what?" He asked. "Do you really want me to tell you?".Am I FLIRTING, with a GUY?!?.she asked. "Actually."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Actually, if Miss. Hino would like to pay attention." Rei woke with a start. "Miss. Hino, you may have just joined the archery club, but I will not excuse laziness. It is very important that you pay attention in this activity. Unless, of course, you want to get made into a pincushion." Ms. Johnston said. " Now girls, you must all be sure." 'What is wrong with me?!?" Rei thought. 'I am falling asleep in class and having odd dreams. I'm turning into Usagi! This is very bad. Next thing I know I'll be getting detentions!' "Miss. Hino, if you will not pay attention in class, maybe you will pay attention in DETENTION!!" Rei sighed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You have no chance. After all you are just a weak onna!!" smirked (Gee, I wonder) Wufei. "What was that?!?" shrieked the angry lady.She is so cute when she's mad.What???."You heard me." "You are going to tell me what you said," she threatened. "Or what?" he asked.I do not flirt with Onnas.or anyone else.He smirked again. "Do you really want me to tell you?" "Actually."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Actually, it would probably be better if we.Wufei! Wufei!" Quatre shook his shoulder. Wufei woke up with a start. "HA HA! Wu-man fell asleeeep! Wu-man fell asleeeep!" Duo started dancing around the room. 'What is wrong with me?' Wufei thought. 'I fell asleep in the middle of the meeting. Next thing I know Duo will start calling me Wu-man again and I won't notice.Wait a minute.' "Maxwell!! DIE!" And the chase began again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rei sat in an empty classroom finishing her detention. 'This is so boring. I really wish I could be somewhere else. I really, really wish I could figure out what that shadow in the fire was. It has been just hanging over me and making me even more irritable than usual. I am jumping at shadows. I could have sworn I was feeling evil vibrations from Mamoru the other day, and he is Usagi's prince. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, not intentionally anyway, although you'd think he loved her enough not to do it accidentally either. We all know that doesn't happen.' "This is so frustrating!!" she screamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wufei stood in the gym practicing a kata. He had finally let the braided baka go after Heero had shot his katana out of his hand when he broke a lamp. 'I wish I could figure out where these negative emanations are coming from,' he thought. 'I am going insane. I almost cut Quatre's head off the other day and I thought I felt evil from Relena. She might be a psychotic stalker, but she does stick very firmly to her principles. She is a pacifist for Justice's sake!!' "This is so frustrating!!" He screamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!" She stared in the mirror with shock fingering the ends of her now very pink hair...WHAT!!!."When I find that..Grr...that...braided BAKA...who??...I'm going to..." Minako sighed, "Probably take one look at those puppy dog eyes and forgive him without a fight." "Does that mean I can come out now?" a voice asked from her balcony...what balcony???. "I can't believe you would do this to me. You ruined my HAIR!!! I am going to have to seriously injure you...since you ruined my hair..." she said with a decidedly wicked gleam in her eye...ooh revenge, FUN!!! "Nooo!!" he grabbed his braid...nice hair..."It washes out. I promise, anything but the braid." He started to back away, while at the same time pouting with a slightly panicked puppy dog look. She glared at him a minute longer before bursting into giggles..."Alright.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Alright, what is the hypotenuse of the right triangle when the sides are 15...blah blah blah..." the teacher droned. Minako sighed. She had fallen asleep again. At least she hadn't gotten caught this time. She wondered if any of the other girls had been having dreams like this. She was considering asking Artemis about them, but he got sooo defensive when she asked about the past in the Silver Millenium. She had a feeling he remembered even less than she did sometimes. It was soooo frustrating. On the upside, she might be able to convince the girls to go shopping this afternoon, they were having a meeting anyway, and nothing had been happening with the senshi lately. "Miss. Aino, if you would mind telling me..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He stood behind the curtains on the balcony, waiting for her to enter her bedroom...WHAT!!!...He couldn't wait for the prank...oh...although he was a little worried about messing up her hair. She hid it better, but she was as psychotic as he was about keeping her hair nice. Ahh, she wouldn't hurt him. He hoped. She walked in and the bucket of pink paint spilled on her head. "AAHHHHH!!! My HAIR!!!" He grinned, this was great...heheheh..."When I find that...GRRR...that...braided BAKA...oops...I'm going to...Probably take on look at those puppy dog eyes and forgive him without a fight." Score. I love me, I love her too...WHAT!!!!...but I love me. He stepped out from behind the curtains, "Does that mean I can come out now?" Duo asked. She just glared at him for a minute. Uh-oh. "I can't believe you would do this to me. You ruined my HAIR!! I am going to have to seriously injure you." She paused menacingly...Uh- oh..."Since you ruined my hair..."...NOOOOO!!! It's a nightmare... "Nooooo!!! It washes out." Thank Shinigami. "I promise, anything but the braid." He started to back away giving her puppy dog eyes as he went. He hoped this worked, she was really mad. She suddenly started giggling, "Alright..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Alright, you need to be sure that you always..." the teacher droned on. Duo hated having to take classes before school started, but Quatre had convinced him he needed to get a LEGAL driver's license if they were going to be watching Relena again. Plus, now he could go pick up some girls with Q-man's convertible. He wouldn't get his license if the instructor caught him sleeping in the class though, even if he did already know this stuff. He was having such weird dreams lately. He wondered if the guys were having them too. He snorted. Yeah, right. He could really see them dreaming about strange girls. He could ask the doctors...never mind...that would be a bad idea. They would not take kindly to him having odd dreams. Oh well. Maybe he could convince the others to go to the mall with him, he could go girl hunting...if he told Hiiro it was a way to avoid Relena... "Mr. Maxwell, if you would tell me..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Minako woke up early and looked around her bedroom. It still surprised her how much it reminded her of Usagi's room. It was absolutely hilarious that even though they were cousins, they looked almost exactly alike and even acted quite a bit alike. Really very odd. She got up and bounced down the stairs. Artemis had already left and she had to find someone else to torment..er..something else to do. She was probably going to go by the shrine. She might even get Usa first. She was sure that Rei would just love to have them stop by. If worst came to worst instead of trying to brain them with The Broom of Death she would end up making them help her clean the grounds. It was better than nothing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo woke up early and started to wander around the dorm room. He was bored. What could he do? Quatre had already gotten up and left. So he would have to see if anyone else was up. He had to do something, but first he needed breakfast. Cooking would be a bad idea. He would go by the cafe down the street. They knew him really well by now. The manager had even given him half off every time he visited because he always ordered so much and was a walking advertisement for the restaurant. Then he would go by Wu- man's room, even if Wufei wasn't there Heero could be and if he wasn't then he could set up a lovely prank. Then he would have plenty to do. It would be better than nothing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She stirred the bowl in front of her reflectively. She always cooked when she really needed to think or when she was upset. Now she was both. She was really worried about her princess...What? Why? What was wrong?...and the situation with that stupid earth prince...what was Mamoru going to do now?...stalking her. She had just finished a session spying on his ~Cousin~ to see if she would give away any of their plans, but it had been fruitless...grrrr. If that awful earth prince tried to corner her princess one more time...don't we have enough problems already...than she would...she stabbed her mixture with the spoon. She took the spoon out of her dough and felt a presence behind her...what now...and she smiled. She turned and looked behind her. Her boyfriend had gotten back from his spying session on Endymion. She smiled shyly..."Hey,"...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Mako!!" Usagi jumped on her back in the schoolyard. "Aren't you gonna eat your lunch?" Makato smiled and pulled out another lunch box and handed it to Usagi. These dreams were so weird.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He walked down the halls in frustration. He had just finished spying on Endymion...Who?...but at the very last the idiot prince had managed to sneak away. He was incredibly frustrated. He could not keep on the baka's trail...what? Why not?... It was almost like the guy could teleport, but everyone knew earth magic couldn't work like that. At least he would be able to see his girlfriend...Huh?...soon. He was planning on asking her to marry him tonight. He hadn't gotten her a ring, she used her hands too much...okay...,but he had gotten her a beautiful pair of earrings. They were fashioned from a plant in her gardens. He walked into her room and watched her stab her dough with her stirring spoon. She must be as frustrated as he was. She turned around and smiled..."Hey"...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Tro, How ya doin'," Duo bounced out from the corner. "What's with the sleeping during lunch?" Trowa smirked and pushed his lunch towards his hyperactive friend. These dreams were so weird.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Usagi woke up to the noise of Shingo playing the new Sailor V game in the next room. She looked at her alarm and groaned. It was 7:00 am and not even a school day. She had been looking forward to sleeping in for once. Her mom had been making her get school help on Saturday mornings and she had finally managed to finish the classes on good study habits she had been sent to. It should have been the first time she got to catch up on her sleep in eight weeks, but of course her brother would have to wake her up, the spore. She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her eyes. She needed sleep. Just as she started to drift back into dreamland, her phone rang. She sat up cursing under her breath and walked across the room to her bright pink phone sitting on her desk. It was very cheery looking covered in smiley faces, hearts and bunnies. She wanted to through it out the window. Usagi picked up the phone, "What?" she snarled. "Whoa. Someone fell off the right side of the bed." Mina chirped. "Did you forget?" "Sorry, I haven't had much sleep recently," Usagi apologized. "Forget what?" "Forget the awesome, totally neat, way cool picnic day at the park I had planned," Minako said. "I've been planning it since, since...I can't remember, but I told you about it and you're coming right?" Usagi stared at the phone. She could have sworn she was getting better at remembering things lately, regardless of whether or not she was going insane because of her stupid dreams. She had even been doing better in class. She thought. "Umm, Minako, when did you tell me about this picnic? I really don't remember hearing about it." " Usagi I told you about it at the park when we were playing...No, that was Ami. It was in gym class while we were forming teams to...No, that was Mako. I told you while we were waiting for the others at the arcade. No, that was the outers, I decided to invite them. It was while we were making that sample tape at the shrine. No, that was Rei. Oops. I guess I forgot to tell you. You're coming anyway right Usa?" "Sure Mina. When do I need to be there?" "ASQP. I have a very busy and exciting day planned. We also have to get ready. I'm making the salad and getting the drinks. You can come over and help me. I also need to buy a bunch of other stuff, so come over to my house so we can get a bright and early earthworm." "Okay. See ya in a few." Usagi hung up the phone and sighed. She started to pull on her clothes. It was going to be a long day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
About half an hour later Usagi showed up at Minako's house and rang the doorbell. "Hi Usa!" Minako squealed. "Let's go." She grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled them towards her car. "We need to get all the drinks and some fun beach games because my volleyball net accidentally got shredded by Artemis and beach towels because those also got shredded by Artemis. He found the catnip that I was going to give him for his birthday." "Right. Let's go then. Where is this picnic going to be anyway?" Usagi asked. "Gee Usa, we're going to get beach games and beach towels. It is obviously going to be in the forest." "Huh?" "I was joking. It is going to be at the beach." Minako opened her car door and got in lets go. We have lots of shopping to do. Are you sure you're okay Usagi-hime? You look really really tired." "I'm fine. You know I've been going to those study classes lately. I haven't gotten very much sleep. I'm sure I'll catch up in class." "Yeah. You might have gotten better about schoolwork and paying attention to the teachers, but not that much better. I don't think it's possible, which is really funny considering how different you were in the Silver Millenium. I think. It's really weird that we still don't have any real memories of the Silver Millenium after all this time. Other than the ones given to us by other people anyway," Minako paused. "Oh well. Let's go Usa-chan."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Minako and Usagi spent about two hours shopping and got to the beach around 9:45 before most of the crowds got there. "Okay, now we need to set everything up. Then we can sunbathe before everyone gets here at eleven." "Well, let's get started then. This will be fun!" After two hours of mall exploration getting the things they needed plus a few extras, Usagi was getting excited. It wasn't like she could stay in a grouchy mood all day; she was Usagi, and this picnic involved food. The girls found a nice place near the middle of the beach to set up and put down a large blanket, then they put some umbrellas up to keep the blanket in the shade. After that they started to put up the volleyball net. They only had a few technical difficulties. "Owowowowowowowwwwwwwwwwwwww!! Ouchie!" "I think you're supposed to stick the pole in the sand, not your foot Usagi-hime," Minako laughed. "Ya think? Let's just finish this." Usagi shoved the pole into the sand and looked over at Minako. She burst out laughing. "Gee Mina-chan, just a little tied up there aren't ya?" "HaHaHa, very funny. Could you give me a little help here." Minako asked from where she was tangled in the volleyball net." "But Minako, I thought YOU were supposed to help ME out of tangled situations." Minako just glared at Usagi. "Okay don't go anywhere. We should be able get you out of this mess eventually." "You know Usa, for some reason this seems really familiar. I don't know why though." "You mean you don't always get tangled up in your volleyball net, but you're sooo practiced at getting untangled again Mina-chan." "Ha Ha Ha. You have such a lovely sense of humor today," Minako grumbled. Usagi laughed. "Let's just get this done." They quickly put the net on the poles and soon were able to lay down on their towels and get some serious sunbathing done. Of course all that sunbathing was while they were asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!! "Ugggh. Thank you sooo much. Now I'm going to have to wash salt out of my hair. Washing my hair takes long enough as it is without having to spend extra time getting salt out," Usagi whined. Rei just glared at Makoto and Minako who were collapsed laughing at the looks on their faces, even Ami was hiding a smirk behind her hand. "You should have thought about that before you started arguing. We told you after the first argument you started that today was supposed to be fun for everyone and that only you two enjoyed your arguments, so we would throw you in the ocean if you started it." Haruka explained with a smirk. "You should have known when you invited us that someone would wind up soaking wet. It has happened the last three times we've all gotten together." "Yeah, and two times out of the three it was your fault. The only time it wasn't was when Makoto dumped you in the lake because she was tired of you 'accidentally' pushing us in the lake, you seemed to be getting a kick out of seeing us all wet, especially Mamoru." Rei glared while wringing out her hair, "It's no wonder we don't ever invite you all anywhere. You say no most of the time when we ask you all to hang out with us anyway." "We have a reason for that, but we'd rather not talk about it. We do like to hang out with you guys, we're just busy with stuff," Michiru commented. "It looks like Mamoru isn't having much fun though." They all looked over to where Mamoru was listening to Usagi complain about Haruka's treatment. For a second a look of intense annoyance passed his face before he covered it up. He leant over and gave Usagi a kiss on her cheek, said something and started to walk off the beach. She got up and headed over to the other scouts. "Hey Usagi-hime. Where is Mamoru going?" Hotaru asked from where she was building a sandcastle with Minako. "He said he had to go to the bathroom. He'll be right back." Just as Usagi explained a youma suddenly burst out of the sand about ten yards down the beach. The people on the beach started screaming and within minutes the beach was evacuated. "Where the heck did that come from. We defeated Chaos months ago," Usagi exclaimed. "Figure it out later. Transform NOW!" Minako said as she dodged a blast from the youma. Usagi nodded her head and raised her hand, the other girls followed her lead. Seconds later the Sailor Scouts stood on the beach. Just in time the monster turned it full attention on them. Without even giving them time to make their speeches he started blasting at them, moving quickly enough that they had a hard time dodging his blasts, and they didn't even have enough time to fire back. Dodging a blast of sand, Ami took out her computer to try to scan for a weakness. Just as she found one the monster fired another blast right at her feet, she was thrown high into the air and lost her grip on her computer. She landed on a nearby beach umbrella, but her computer tumbled to the ground at the monsters feet. "Guys, its speed has been enhanced so much that it has almost no armor. If you can distract it long enough for Sailor Moon to hit it the youma will be destroyed!" she yelled. The other nodded and started to yell insults at the youma to hold its attention. While the youma was distracted Sailor Moon called her attack phrase and the youma was destroyed, unfortunately Ami didn't have time to get her computer. "I'm so sorry Mercury," Sailor Moon lamented as Ami walked over to her computer and picked it up. She looked at it in surprise. "It's fine," she exclaimed. "I'm guessing your attacks don't actually destroy things after all. They only destroy the evil within them. That must be why youmas become dust, or whatever else they're made of." "So it's okay?" Usagi drew a relieved hand across her brow. "I would have hated to mess up your computer. I know how much we need it to fight youma." "It seems okay, but I'll run some checks on it when I get home. I see what I can find out about this youma when I get home." Ami detransformed. The others nodded and followed suit. As they started to leave Mamoru came running back to the group. "Are you all alright? I felt Usako transform but couldn't make it over here." "We're fine Mamo-chan, but we're going to go home now," Usagi explained. He nodded and started to help them pick their things up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ami finished checking her computer. It actually seemed to running even better than it had before. She set it up to scan and started on her homework. She was about three weeks ahead in her Advanced Quantum Mechanics book when her computer started beeping. She walked over and picked it up only to nearly drop it in surprise. "That's really odd. I better call a meeting of the others."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre looked up with a start. He could have sworn he felt something. It was almost as if a link he hadn't noticed before suddenly opened up. He knew he hadn't felt anything like it before, but it felt so familiar. First dreams and now this, what would come next. It seemed that something else was coming. They really didn't need this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ami sat studying her computer. This really was incredibly odd. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed earlier. 'And yet when I talked to Setsuna about this and asked her why my computer hadn't noticed it earlier she got all mysterious. At least she helped me understand what it meant and helped to come up with a solution. The outers usually aren't that helpful. In fact, she seemed almost excited, but that doesn't make any sense.' 


End file.
